Light's Chosen Queen
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: AU...Light has always felt he could depend on her, Aya. She was like his more apathetic clone, only that she was female. So when the Death Note lands in his hands, Aya is the only person who could reign over the new world as his Queen. M for lemons, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Ewiituntmay: Hello, Another story XD, I know you're probably getting tired of all the stories (unless this is the first story of mine you're reading ^^") In that case, I hope you like this story and any other stories of mine that you miht have or might go read! I want to know what people think of this story, so review or message so that I know if I shouldcontinue, or if you have ideas/ suggestions/ or complaints. I would love to know whatever you want to tell me.

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own OCs and plot. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata!

* * *

~Prologue~

_I sighed as I looked up through the window, the moon was full and bright, shining beautifully yet seemingly sad, as if to wish me farewell, "So is this it?" I whisper quietly, so as not to break the fragile spell we're under._

_When I don't receive and answer right away I look over to the man who has his arms wrapped around me. I can see the discolored caramel hair, the tan skin that becomes more pale and porcelain-esque in the moonlight and the muted honey colored eyes that shined now with unshed tears._

"_Light…" I whisper again, he continues to stare at me for a second more, then closes his eyes, he nods once slowly as if he could, or wished, to change it now._

"_Yes…this is it." I nod once in acknowledgement and close my eyes as I turn my head back toward the window. I feel Light shift, he's pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck. I can feel moisture on my shoulder, I open my eyes and turn back, resting my cheek against the top of his head, I turn my body more fully toward him and gently rub his back, comforting him instead of the other way around, "Aya…I-"_

"_Shh…it's okay. I understand." this little statement makes Light cry a little harder. I can tell that the color is fading from my vision and I know that I am beginning to die in earnest._

_Here, now, I can see my life pass before my minds eye, I realize that everything in my life is connected to Light in one way or another. There is a reason for that: Light _was _my life, just as he'd always been, and now…I was being let go._

_Light pulls away a little bit and we look at each other, then he leans forward and gives me one last kiss, it was so gentle that it causes Light to shed a few more tears, "Aya, I love you."_

_These are the last words I shall hear, and the last thing I shall see, are the beautiful honey colored eyes swimming in tears as everything else fades away._

* * *

The bright honey colored eyes lit up happily as I showed him the results of my test. I didn't get what the big deal was, sure I'd gotten a 100%, but so had he. I continued to stare blankly at him, "Aya! This is great, we're the only ones to get a 100% on this test."

Light smiled happily, it was such a rare occurrence, even for me, so that when he looked back up from the test again, I gave him a small smile in return, which is even more rare. However people walking toward us caught my attention and I quickly let my smile fade, this caused a strange look to cross his face briefly as I returned to my blank self. Just then two girls and a guy walked up to us.

Light turned to greet them easily, they gave me the same uncomfortable look everyone else did. I think it may have been my blank stare and silent nature that people were affect by most, before talking to me, then it became everything else…everyone was so uncomfortable around me that they didn't talk to me for long…except for Light.

I also thought that these people only came to talk to Light because he was so popular, and no one could say why Light took the time to talk to me and whatever…truthfully neither could I, but I didn't really mind it I suppose.

"Hi Light-kun!" the high pitched voice grated on my nerves, but I kept my face blank and uninterested. I turned my head to the side, seemingly ignoring the newcomers, but I still absently took note of everything they did.

"Light-kun, we're going to hang out after school, why don't you join us?" The other girl watched him with a hopeful expression, or at least it looked that way from my position. _How…mundane. Why 'hang out' after school? It's too much work to be around people that often…how can Light stand to be around them?_

I could see Light falter and the small look in his eyes that spoke of annoyance or something along those lines or at least I knew that it was along the lines of annoyance, "I don't know, what do you think Aya?" I looked more fully at him, still from the corner of my eye and could see the obvious disappointment or whatever pass through the two girls and discomfort on the boy's face. I knew that they didn't like me and avoided me whenever possible, and normally I would love the chance to crash their 'fun', but I didn't think I'd be able to put up with it today.

"Uh, well if you're too busy with Aya, we'll understand." The boy tried to hurry the two girls away, the girls frowned at him but finally consented, "Uh, sorry to bother you Light-kun…see ya later."

Light gave a small wave and turned back to me, I frowned slightly and continued to look ahead of me, "You used me to get you out of that." Light sighed a bit, ducking his head in silent admittance.

"Shall we go to your place?" Light smiled again, though it wasn't happy, as it was after he'd seen the test, I turned back to him, then gave a small nod. We began walking in the general direction of my apartment, mostly for privacy since I lived alone and Light did not. I knew that we could easily go to his house and that everyone left him alone, but when Light wanted to be absolutely sure no one was around to eavesdrop we went to my apartment.

We reached my apartment within a few minutes and when we were through the door Light locked it. I only went to set my bag on the nearest chair when I felt Light wrap his arms around me from behind, I only stood quietly, "Aya…we should celebrate." I turned in his arms, my look no different than usual, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He returned the kiss hungrily, he was quite demanding, yet he was careful at the same time.

I pulled away just far enough to turn and pull Light to my room. I pulled him toward the bed and motioned for him to sit down, he did so. With a last glance at his face, I calmly grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them down slowly, he shifted to help me get them off. Once I had discarder them to the side I knelt down between his legs, which were already spread for me.

I let my eyes rest on his semi-erect cock, it was slowly rising to the occasion, I stared mostly with a curious expression as I watched his cock stiffen even more. After a few more seconds of waiting impatiently Light gently lifted my face to look up at him, when my face was tilted enough he gently pressed his lips to mine, whispering into the kiss without breaking it, "Don't take too long…"

With that he released my chin and I nodded twice slowly, my gaze going back to his ever growing erection. Then with a final look I gently took his length into my mouth, I could feel his stomach and hands clench in pleasure. He barely managed to suppress a loud moan, I sucked on him a little bit, marveling at the velvety feel of his skin and the contrasting hardness of his erection, but I didn't stay there for long.

After I was sure he was completely erect and was sure he was already starting to leak pre-cum I began to pull away from him, teeth gently grazing him as I did. He was unable or too caught up to suppress the next moan. I could tell he that he liked this much more than he let on at first, mostly because he was already sweating profusely and could barely stifle the sounds or control his labored breathing.

Without breaking contact with his heated flesh, I began nibbling down the underside of his cock, and once I reached the base of his cock I gently pulled one taut ball into my mouth, at the same time wrapping one hand tightly, almost painfully, around the base of his cock to prevent him from coming too soon.

I suckled the ball gently and smiled slightly when Light gasped and then moaned quite loudly, in my peripheral vision I could see his hands clenching the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles were very white. I decided I had paid enough attention to one and quickly moved to the other ball, feeling them tighten and grow a little heavier at the attention I was paying them.

When I finished with the second I released it and licked a trail to his inner thigh and nibbled it, giving him a chance to cool down a bit. I glanced up at him and seen that he was staring down at me, his lips were parted a little, his breathing was short and erratic and his face was slightly flushed. His eyes were glazed over in full lust, not the way he used the lust to cover his calculation when he usually came to me.

He gave a small smirk when he was able to calm his breathing a little, I returned the smile and began making my way back to the underside of his cock. This time instead of focusing on his cock or his balls, I went past them and suckled the area immediately under them, this caused such an overwhelming reaction from Light that I had to pause for a second, which caused Light to growl a little bit.

I continued at any rate and when I seen that Light was leaking pre-cum despite my hold on the base of his cock I figured I should consider granting him release. I had a strange notion to make him beg for it but I didn't think that would go over too well when he was able to think coherently again. Of course just as I was pulling away from him, to engulf his manhood once again and grant him release, I heard the words I had only just barely discarded from my mind.

"Aya…ah…*huff* ngn Aya, please…I can't…*huff huff*…Ah god… Fuck Aya!" I smirked at his words, knowing that I could always affect him this way if I chose to do so.

I slowly, agonizingly slowly, engulfed Light with my mouth, and sucked on him ever so gently, torturing him more as I sought more pleading. He was trying so hard not to thrust into my mouth and my hand preventing him from coming helped a little, but not by much. I finally loosened my hold on his base and moved one of my hands instead to his taut and heavy balls, fondling them gently as I helped him reach climax.

I opened my throat as much as I could to take him as deep as possible, moving my free hand on whatever I couldn't take. Light was sweating more and his breathing became even more labored, had I not been who I am I might have 'fallen' for him like so many others, of course I am me and therefore the sex sickened me quite a bit. Nonetheless I continued to 'be' with him.

Within seconds and a half thrust, which I was able to keep from choking me, Light's seed shot down my throat. With the hand that was still holding his balls I 'milked' him and I managed to swallow almost all of it, save for the miniscule amount that began to trail down to my chin. I slowly pulled off of him, gently letting my teeth grazing against the overly sensitized flesh of the limp organ. I pulled just far enough back to be able to look at him without looking almost straight up.

Just before I could catch the little trail of cum that was running down to my chin I felt Light lean over and instantly smashed his lips to mine, his tongue instantly moving into my mouth. My eyes widened a little bit at the shock of it, but of course within seconds I melted into him and returned it hungrily.

Light finally pulled away only when our lungs began to cry for air. He held me close however, resting his forehead on mine, and smiled as one long elegant finger collected the small droplets on my chin and ran it along my bottom lip. I wordlessly let my tongue slip out to taste both cum and his skin, still salty from the, now cooling, sweat.

I knew that Light knew I didn't always like sex, but he also knew that if he asked me for it, I wouldn't deny him. What he didn't know was _why _I didn't like sex, he never asked me however, so I never told him. He lifted his hand and caressed my face gently, I knew just as well that Light was rarely ever gentle and it was very rare that he ever showed gentleness to anyone but me, I think he may have thought I needed it, or that if he needed to show someone it would be me, because I didn't care, or need it all the time.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Prologue to another story! I'm on a roll...with the new stories ^^" Well, review/message to let me know what you think! I will need a few reviews to know if I should continue or discontinue the story! Well, see ya!

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Ewiituntmay: Hi everybody c: Thought I'd update this in place of the other three or four stories I'm supposed to update ^^", this story is dedicated mostly to **_happy-smiling-cookie _**especially for encouraging a LightxOC story! Well, hope you all enjoy it, and please review if you read it, I'd appreciate it alot c: Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the ice cream I'm eating, OCs and Plot, I do not own Death Note/characters.

**_Recap: I knew that Light knew I didn't always like sex, but he also knew that if he asked me for it, I wouldn't deny him. What he didn't know was why I didn't like sex, he never asked me however, so I never told him. He lifted his hand and caressed my face gently, I knew just as well that Light was rarely ever gentle and it was very rare that he ever showed gentleness to anyone but me, I think he may have thought I needed it, or that if he needed to show someone it would be me, because I didn't care, or need it all the time._**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

I sighed a little bit as Light pulled his hand away but I did nothing other than that as he sat up and patted the bed next to him, I easily climbed up onto the bed, then he pulled me into his arms. I didn't complain about this either, though I was not the most comfortable with this kind of contact with anybody, I had found that it didn't bother me as much when Light did it, nor did it bother me as much as it had the first time he'd hugged me.

"Thank you Aya…I know you hate doing stuff like that." I blinked, before slowly wrapping my arms loosely around Light as well.

"Not all the time…just sometimes." I actually nuzzled my face into his shoulder, I could feel him freeze slightly at the unexpected gesture, but he got used to it quickly, probably hoping for me to continue. I quit after a few seconds, feeling him slacken a bit in disappointment. He pulled away, though he was still smiling a little bit, "So…is this all you wanted to come here for?"

Light's smile dimmed a little bit, I felt a little bad about that, but I didn't say anything, "Um, well you see, the other day I found something that could affect the entire world and history." I blinked, Light was very excited by this 'thing' he had found, meaning it had to be something so huge that he couldn't quite contain himself. He leaned down to grab his pants and pull them on, then he stood and went to grab his bag from where it had dropped in front of the door.

I sighed as he came back in, "This 'something' wouldn't happen to make you that Kira that everyone's talking about would it?" Light beamed at me, though I could see some slight surprise and disappointment in his eyes.

"Actually…it does!" I blinked up at him, he opened his bag and pulled out a black notebook, I blinked at it, "This is a Death Note… a human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. I didn't really believe it worked at first, then I tried it and it actually does work."

"So you started killing criminals and now you are the famous Kira that everyone talks about now. Is that right?" Light nodded as he came to sit next to me, "So…why are you telling me?"

Light held the notebook out to me, I looked at it blankly for a second, "Are you disappointed?" I looked up at Light, then shook my head, the truth was I could care less about the whole Kira thing, it didn't affect me directly, "Touch it." I rose an eyebrow but reached out and touched it with my pointer finger, then blinked as a shadow filled my peripheral, I looked over at the big black thing as uninterested and indifferent as usual. I stared at it for a few seconds, then blinked again.

"A…shinigami…" I continued to stare at it, an obvious sign that something interested me, which was almost as rare as my smiles. Light smiled and stood to introduce the shinigami.

"This is Ryuk. He happened to drop this Death Note here in the human world, and it has fallen into my hands. I shall use this Death Note to become the god of a new world, a world free of crime and impurities…and I'm telling you Aya…because I want you to help me in attaining this new world. I want you to be my queen." I blinked, _he's lying…if anything he'll kill me once everything is to his satisfaction…I'd do the same thing…if you're going to be the 'god' of this world you can not have anyone who knows of your weaknesses, therefore you must get rid of them…isn't that right, Light?_

"Me? Your queen?" _Don't patronize me Light, _"I don't know about that part, but I suppose I can help you…it's not like there's anything else interesting enough to merit my attention." I stood and grabbed the Death Note from Light's hand, I opened it and began to read the words written on the inside cover. _So…this 'Death Note' has rules? This _is _interesting. _"So you just write a name, while you have a picture of their face in your mind, then they die…usually, but not limited to a heart attack…right?"

Light nodded, smiling just as happily as he had been earlier, about the tests, "Yes. That's about all you really have to do. Though by now-"

"L the 'World's Greatest Detective' is after you…right?" Light frowned nodding, "And you want my help to somehow find out _his _name, is that right?" Light nodded again, slower this time, meaning that that wasn't what he'd originally wanted, but it was a little bit better than what he'd originally thought or wanted me to do. I sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…you're great under what most people would consider stress…I want you to help me get L's name, so we can get him out of the way, he's the only thing standing in the way of our new world. Once he's gone it will be easy to start a new world." Light's eyes were almost dreamily hazy, clouded over as though he had just had another orgasm, though it was less intense then the look he'd given to me a few minutes ago. I continued to stare at him uninterestedly, then turned my gaze back to the shinigami, the shinigami returned my stare easily.

Finally after a few seconds the shinigami spoke for the first time, "Hey, you got any apples?" I blinked at him again, _how… amusing. _I didn't respond, instead I looked to Light, he was busy writing something in the Death Note, when he felt my stare he glanced up.

"Apples?"

Light shrugged. "What can I say. The shinigami likes apples." I only looked back to the shinigami before shrugging my shoulders as well. With a blank look at the shinigami I stood and went to the kitchen to grab an apple, or two, one was red, for the shinigami, and a green one for me. Once I returned to the room the shinigami nearly jumped around with excitement…I frowned mentally at myself, _maybe jumping around isn't the best way to describe it…and though he does seem excited, he doesn't seem to be the type to jump around, he is a shinigami after all… _the thoughts floated away as I absentmindedly tossed the apple to him.

I watched the shinigami silently, he ate the entire apple, including the core. He was even more amusing than I had originally thought, "What is your part in all of this, shinigami-san?"

The shinigami looked at me as I talked, seemingly amused by me, just as I was by him, "I must follow the owner of the Death Note, until he either gives it away, or dies. Other than that I'm just here observing everything. Humans are very interesting." I blinked, then gave a small smile, our conversation had caused Light to look up and I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was surprised I had talked, let alone smiled at the shinigami.

"I see…we are a lot alike, apart from being a shinigami and a human." the shinigami laughed, nodding his head slightly as though I had just given him another apple. _I wonder what he would-……no best not to think things like that, especially when I'm here with Light and a shinigami. _I closed my eyes to the thoughts and took a small bite of my own apple.

A few seconds later Light shifted on the bed, I opened my eyes and looked over at him, _Light is stressed…L must be really good to have Light so stressed. A few seconds later Light shut the Death Note and laid back on the bed, I watched him silently, "So…what do you want me to do?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, chapter one, let me know what you think! At least one or two reviews before I continue this story, seriously! See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Ewiituntmay: Okay, this story will probably only have a few more chapters, it will go by fairly fast and stuff. This entire story is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie! _**Yay! Alright, another short chapter, but it has a little bit of information. I hope you all enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or the characters, only OCs and plot.

**Recap: A few seconds later Light shifted on the bed, I opened my eyes and looked over at him, _Light is stressed…L must be really good to have Light so stressed._ A few seconds later Light shut the Death Note and laid back on the bed, I watched him silently, "So…what do you want me to do?"**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

~A few months later~

"This will cause Rem to kill L, because if L isn't killed Misa will most likely die." I simply stared at Light as his eyes lit up in excitement. Ryuk observed Light's excitement with mild amusement. I didn't wonder if it would work, because in all likelihood it would go almost exactly as Light had planned…most things did and I didn't sense any major problems with it. However I felt as though it would be very wrong to just let L, the World's Greatest Detective, be killed, or that lovely old man Watari, he had captured my interest just like Ryuk and Rem, in fact so had L.

I sighed and watched as Light headed out to explain his plan to Rem as they 'hid' Ryuk's Death Note, for Misa to find later. Once they were far enough away I headed out, to the Task Force headquarters, I was let in almost immediately and escorted to where L was waiting, when I came into the room I noted, displeased, that L was wearing a mask.

"Hello, Aya. How may I help you?" I sat on a chair quietly and turned to stare at L without saying anything. Only when _L _grew impatient with _my _silence did I even begin to consider telling him straight out.

"This is a very serious matter…a matter of life and death…" I easily returned L's intense stare, not even slightly perturbed, "a matter of life and death, for you." L seemed to think that _I _was the threat for a few seconds, however when I made no move other than a deep breath of annoyance he seemed to relax for a second, "Please don't insult me in such a manner, I have no interest in your death. I am not the threat I am speaking of."

L stared at me for a few seconds, "Is that so? Then who, may I ask, is the threat to me?"

I stared silently, _I do not like talking to a mask…_ I felt another wave of annoyance wash through me, I really didn't care about seeing L face to face, I didn't care to know his name either, though I had no way to know it, considering that I didn't own a Death Note and only helped Light by killing people with his Death Note. I was silent as thoughts ran through my head, L was growing impatient again, "Please remove the mask, I cannot kill people with a glance, it is a bit pretentious to assume I can."

This statement earned nothing from the detective, though after a few more seconds he did reach up and remove the mask, I did nothing but stare at him, not moving my gaze an inch. I knew that Misa usually looked up at people's names as soon as possible, it was a very stupid thing to do, and to say something about it out loud even, it was ridiculously stupid. Though I thought the same thing of Misa in general, no one person could ever get on my nerves like her, but I pushed those thoughts aside as I focused on the matter at hand.

"Your biggest threat is the shinigami, Rem. Because Light has a plan that will cause Rem to become angry enough to kill you, though if and what you do about this is completely up to you." I stood silently, "That is all I came to tell you…and that it would be best if you did not do anything to obstruct Light's plans, it will only end badly for more people than just yourself." I stared at him meaningfully for a few seconds, then turned to leave the room and building.

I was just to the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I froze but did nothing else, "Why are you telling me this?" I stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around, L was standing in front of me, still hunched over and his thumb was at his mouth and his other hand was slowly moving back to his side, "I do not _always _agree with what Light does…I do not particularly care if you live or die, nor anyone else for that matter, but there is a part of Light that does not want this…and if you do intend to do something to stop him now it will only result in disaster…seeing as Misa can be quite impulsive when someone doesn't stop her. I believe many people would die the very second she found out about Light being captured or anything along those lines. Not to mention myself."

L was silent, staring at me, I stood waiting for anything else he might choose to say, finally after a few minutes of silence L responded as he turned half way away from me, "You know…if we had met under different circumstances, I believe I could have fallen in love with you…we might have made a very good match."

I closed my eyes as I began to turn back to the door, "I believe the same, however this is how we met, and everything I am and everything I have is reserved for Light and only Light." I opened my eyes waiting for anything else.

"Is it possible that you could talk the shinigami out of it?" I blinked in slight surprise, then tilted my head as I thought about it.

"I suppose I could…but there is no guarantee that Rem will do anything I ask…"

"I would appreciate it greatly…thank you very much."

"Whatever." I left the room and building quickly.

~A day and a half later~

I watched L and Light as Chief Yagami and the others left, L suspected me as well, I knew that, but he was much more focused on Light, considering the fact that I wasn't really interested in much, including this whole justice thing the other two were on, I was just helping Light, because I had no other choice…well of course I had a choice, but I would not allow myself to _not_ help him. I sighed and called very quietly to Rem, just before Misa and Watari came in view of the camera. Rem turned to me, missing Misa as they stepped into view of the camera lens.

I turned and began to walk, expecting and knowing that Rem was following me quietly, I headed into a secure room, not caring if there was a camera in here, in fact I even hoped there was, and when I looked around I noticed a small glint from a very small mostly well hidden camera. I turned to Rem and stared at her for a few seconds, I knew that she was just as fond of me as she was of Light, meaning that she might disregard my 'threat' anyway, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't.

"Rem…you should not kill L or anyone else for that matter." Rem stared at me, obviously a bit surprised by my sudden statement. I could see the suspicion in Rem's gaze as I stared at her.

"Why not?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please let me know, I would love to hear from you T-T Um...Oh right! Please check out my profile, for the important note! Other than that, I have nothing else to say...see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Ewiituntmay: Hello, thought I'd update again, as a temporary distraction to sort out AHwaSO, anyway, still completely dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie! _**Hope everyone likes this chapter...even if it is uber short -,-' I apologize for it being so short, anyway, everyone, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: "Why not?"_**

I took a deep breath, almost tempted to be a bit exasperated by Rem's incorrigibility, but I didn't allow myself that much emotion and even less expression of any emotion. Instead I began to explain everything to her, "You must not kill anyone because if you do Misa will die, whether you kill me or not. I'm just as good as Light is with details, you know that. Therefore if anything happens to me, or if you happen to kill L or anyone else on the task force Misa will inevitably die and you will be helpless to save her. Do you understand?"

Rem stared at me, her anger becoming quite obvious, she ground her teeth, I only stared at her blankly, waiting for whatever would come next. I knew that she would probably threaten me or something of the sort, but I didn't really care, even if she did decide to kill me, the only thing I disliked about that was that I would've failed to help Light as I had promised and devoted myself to.

"Why are you trying to protect him? You should be trying to kill him for Light, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I don't always agree with Light on everything. I don't think he should kill the detective…if he worked it out right, the detective could help Light out almost immeasurably." Rem's eyes narrowed at me, I stared indifferently at her, waiting for her to say something or leave or something. She did nothing as she thought over the things I had said and revealed to her, I waited patiently.

Finally after a long silence Rem shifted and turned part of the way from me, "What do I have to do, in order to protect Misa?"

"I have a plan that will save both L and Misa if it is done correctly. However I will need your help." Rem turned back to me and waited for the instructions, "Light will be depending on you to kill L and possibly Watari, in order to lengthen Misa's life, again." I noted Rem narrowing her eyes at me, I ignored this and continued, "Misa has cut her life span again, in to regain the shinigami eyes. She and Light must think L is dead, that way neither will try to kill him anymore. The same goes for Watari. When Misa and Watari come out of the elevator, Watari will collapse, as though he had a heart attack, L will collapse shortly after, all you need to do is … disappear, keep hidden so that they believe you sacrificed yourself in order to save Misa."

Rem was grinding her teeth again, her eyes were very narrow, she turned away, toward the wall that led outside, "Fine…I do not have a choice in the matter, do I? I will be forced to do this, if I want to protect Misa." I only stood silently, knowing that I did not need to confirm Rem's suspicions, this 'technique' was something that Light must've picked up from me, or maybe we'd both learned it from each other or at the same time.

I watched as Rem disappeared through the wall to go outside, then pulled a small can out of my pocket and dumped its contents onto the floor after scooping out a handful. I turned and headed back out into the main surveillance room, Light turned to look at me, seeing as L was laying on the floor, his eyes closed, Watari was laying near the elevator, I was sure. Misa was standing on the other side of L's body, I held out my hand and let the ashes slide through my fingers, Light rose an eyebrow, "Burned the Death Note."

A smirk crossed his face anyway, "Ah that's too bad, and I never did get to learn L's name either." I stood silently, Misa was smiling happily at Light, glad of their 'victory'. Misa began babbling off about something and Light was already making plans for establishing his 'new world', I stared into space as I waited for them to say something to me. Finally after a few minutes of this Misa turned to me, a sneer on her face, I kept my face expressionless, though I would've liked nothing more than to frown at her.

"Hey, Aya." I felt extreme disdain at hearing my name come from her, both because of the way she said it with something akin to disgust and because I found her unworthy of saying my name, especially out loud in front of me.

"Yes, Misa." I found it somewhat difficult to keep my voice level and calm so as not to show Misa that she did indeed affect me in any way, shape or form. She frowned at my lack of a temperamental response, I knew without a doubt that she was jealous of how close I had been to Light even before she had ever come into the picture and the only reason she didn't simply kill me was because Light would be very angry with her, maybe even enough to kill her himself, despite Rem, but I knew that Light didn't feel _that _much for me, he would probably only see it as a very big setback or annoyance.

"Why don't you take care of these bodies already! They're starting to creep me out!" Misa turned her nose up and away from me, as though I was merely her lowly servant. I narrowed my eyes but did nothing else, I simply stood still, not bothering to listen to her 'orders'. When she noticed that I hadn't moved, other than to turn my head to the side and away from her, she became angry and started pouting to Light immediately, I closed my eyes to prevent myself from rolling them at the blonde annoyance.

Light became exasperated at her, but said nothing to me about moving the bodies or anything, this only made Misa more irritating, finally he just exploded at her, I sighed heavily, gaining Light and Misa's attention. I shook my head to Light, ignoring Misa altogether as I usually did, and moved over to L's body. I was glad that L didn't really weigh much, which made it much easier to move him, Watari, being an older man, was also easier to move because of his light weight. I moved them into another room, one with a second door that led out of room on the other side, so that Light and Misa couldn't see them, even on the cameras on this side which had been shut off before Light came in today.

Once I had gotten them in there and shut the door I pulled two small syringes out of one of my pockets, went and emptied the contents into L and then Watari, then went back out to the main room. Light and Misa were sitting at a table, Misa was actually getting iffy with Light about something that Light was righting down, "Light how could you?! He's your father!" I blinked, _Light's writing his dad's name in the Death Note then? …Light…_

**A/N: **So, chapter 4 is out, let me know what you think...other than that, hope you enjoyed and I hope to see ya again soon :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ewiituntmay: Hello! I decided to update this story too, because it was the only other one with a long enough chapter to update T,T" Ah well, this dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie _**and **_Obedient._** I hope everyone enjoys!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

**Recap: Once I had gotten them in there and shut the door I pulled two small syringes out of one of my pockets, went and emptied the contents into L and then Watari, then went back out to the main room. Light and Misa were sitting at a table, Misa was actually getting iffy with Light about something that Light was righting down, "Light how could you?! He's your father!" I blinked, _Light's writing his dad's name in the Death Note then? …Light…_**

I sighed very gently, I had known this was coming, it was possible that Light's father, Soichiro, had known about the Death Note, and the fact that he had it, so Light was going to kill him, that didn't bother me really, just the fact that Light was now killing people who _might _know about the Death Note and most of them were innocent of crimes, which included the FBI agents he'd killed awhile ago. These things I didn't really mind either, but Light had explicitly told me not to let the Death Note get to his head too much, I had been slightly surprised but had said nothing to him about it.

~Flashback 3rd person point of view~

_Aya turned in Light's arms, he was staring down at her, a satisfied smile on his face, she only wore a blank expression, though this didn't really seem to bother Light at all, "Thank you, Aya." Aya only nodded as she usually did when they had sex and she wasn't really up to it. Light wasn't really surprised at Aya's lack of expression or seemingly cold attitude, it was expected even, for he would've been surprised to see her show any emotion other than slight annoyance on her beautiful but cold face. That was one of the reasons he depended on her so much, one of the reasons he trusted her _almost _implicitly. However he knew that he'd have to kill her once his world was established, for it wouldn't do to have someone who knew how he killed, because if they knew how he killed, they also knew of his weaknesses, few though they were._

_When he realized what he was currently thinking he closed his eyes and held Aya tighter, she seemed to sense the shift in his mood, as she usually did, "Light…" he remained still and silent for a few seconds, then finally opened his eyes again, he stared into Aya's eyes, they were staring at him in very, very slight curiosity, but mostly in indifference._

"_Aya…there is something that I need you to do for me." She seemed slightly amused at that…or at least Light thought so._

"_Oh? When isn't there something you need me to do for you, Light?" Light blinked, it was rare for Aya to speak in such long sentences, preferring only to speak when she absolutely needed to, or when she wished to make a point to Light that would help him greatly._

_Light gave a slightly guilty smile, "Yes, yes. I know. There is little that I could ever do without you Aya…I do want you to know that at least." Aya blinked in slight surprise, Light could have sworn that he'd seen a small blush on her face, but if there was, it was gone the next instant, not even in the blink of an eye, making Light second guess himself. She said nothing though, waiting for him to continue, "Anyway…I was going to say that…when I start establishing the new world…once L is dead…I will need you to keep me in line, because the power of the Death Note will start going to my head…I might end up killing perfectly innocent people, I want you to keep me from doing that."_

_Aya blinked again, "Hasn't it already gone to your head?" Light stared at Aya in surprise, waiting for her to elaborate, but she said nothing else, and from the way she turned more fully into Light's arms, he knew she wouldn't say anything more, no matter how much he asked her, "I'll make sure you don't kill innocent people."_

_With that, Light had been mostly satisfied, though her earlier words would probably bug him later. He pushed the thoughts away and held Aya tightly as he drifted off to sleep._

~Aya's point of view, present~

I stepped forward as Light was about to begin writing the names of the other detectives on the case, I gently covered his hand with my own, surprising him enough to cause him to look up at me. He stared at me for a second, the first character of Matsuda's name was already spelled out, I shook my head and removed my hand. Light continued to stare for another few seconds, then realization slowly dawned in his eyes, he turned back to the Death Note, but did not finish Matsuda's name or continue on to any of the others.

Misa stared at us, then turned her full glare to me, I didn't even acknowledge her, which of course angered her further, "What are you doing?! Light aren't you going to finish writing that name down?!"

Light shook his head, "No, Aya is right. I only needed to write my father's name because it was necessary, the rest are innocent and don't need to die, but they will need to be confined in some manner…Aya do you have any ideas about what to do about them?" I blinked, then shook my head, though I could see that Light noted my hesitance. Surely he knew me well enough by now to know that I had thought about it, plenty of times, because he and I were so much alike that I knew he had thought about it as well, just not as recently as I needed to, in order to have a plausible reason to restrain him from just killing them with the Death Note.

Light nodded slowly as he stood and turned away from the Death Note, I stood silently as I usually did, watching all the goings-on, mostly things no one else would really think to watch. Light started pacing silently, Misa watched him for a few seconds, then looked back at me, I pretended not to notice. A few seconds later she moved closer to the Death Note, trying to be stealthy about it, I walked slowly and quietly over to her as she picked up the pen and was about to finish Matsuda's name.

She had just barely moved her hand to the Death Note and was about to start writing when I reached around her and grabbed her hand in mine, much like I had to Light, she jumped hard and let out a small scream, "What are you doing?"

Light hearing the scream turned to us, his eyes immediately went to Misa's hand, which was still holding the pen, I let go and took a few steps away, "Misa! What are you doing?!" Light walked over to her and almost immediately took the pen from her, I touched his shoulder gently, sure that if I didn't stop him he would probably slap Misa or something. He frowned at Misa then turned to me, he looked down at the floor though, I could see that he was feeling a little bad despite his victory though I wasn't quite sure why exactly he was feeling this way, "Come on Aya, I need to talk to you."

I nodded once as he turned to grab the Death Note, he glared at Misa, "Misa, wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Misa's jaw dropped and she looked like she was about to cry. Light ignored her after his statement and went toward another room, I turned and followed without even glancing in Misa's direction. We walked down a short hallway and into a room on one side, it was empty of anything but two chairs, a couch and a potted plant. Light went to sit on one of the chairs and patted his lap, I silently went to him and sat easily on his lap, having gotten used to this quite a while ago.

Light smiled up at me and slowly reached up to rest on hand on my neck and wrapped one arm around my waist, "Aya…we did it. Now we can start on our new world." Light pulled me down to kiss me passionately, I accepted it, but wasn't really feeling up to reciprocating it.

**A/N: **Okay, let me know what you think...or not. Doesn't really matter I guess, I hope you enjoyed it anyway c: See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Ewiituntmay: Hey =3 What's up? Sorry I took so long with this chapter. It is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie. _**Other than that, please Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: Light smiled up at me and slowly reached up to rest on hand on my neck and wrapped one arm around my waist, "Aya…we did it. Now we can start on our new world." Light pulled me down to kiss me passionately, I accepted it, but wasn't really feeling up to reciprocating it._**

~Six years later - Yellow Box Warehouse~

The boy was crouching down playing with little finger puppets, I watched him intently, he thought he'd had that guy, Gevanni switch the real Death Note with a fake one and Mikami hadn't even noticed, but even Mikami didn't have one. Mikami was only a pawn to keep everyone from finding out who had the real Death Note, I knew that Light probably figured I had it, but he never said anything, so I assumed he didn't want or need to know if I did, as long as no one found the real one.

The guy, who looked no older then perhaps ten or twelve but in reality was actually nineteen or twenty, was dressed in pure white pajamas with messy snow-white hair, looked something like a bright ghost in the dim light of the warehouse and the flickering caused by the huge fan didn't seem to affect the brightness he gave off in any way.

We were all just waiting for Mikami to open the door and come in, I had already very, _very _stealthily written all their names in the Death Note, because I could see their names so easily it was almost ridiculous. Just as the seconds counted down Light gave a small smirk and stated easily "I win."

Near, the white guy, didn't even seem slightly surprised, nobody died just yet, I'd given them a few extra minutes to explain everything, Light, despite his slight tensing that they didn't die right away, kept his smirk in place, knowing that there were two people in the warehouse who would protect him no matter what, and for sure that I wouldn't fail him in such an obvious way.

"Light!!" Matsuda and Aizawa seemed extremely surprised and slightly angry, Gevanni and the other SPK members with Near seemed only very slightly surprised but other than that they did not do anything except moving their hands to guns in their holsters. I felt a small wave of irritation at their insolence, but didn't do anything, I wasn't worried either, Light wouldn't die today or for a long while if I had any say.

Nobody moved or said anything, I let out a small sigh and spoke quietly, but my voice was still audible throughout the warehouse, "Mikami." I watched quietly, I heard him jump slightly, probably in surprise, he probably even thought he was in trouble because the others hadn't died yet. Light tensed even more, I stepped forward and gently touched his hand in a gesture of comfort, he glanced back at me, I gave a miniscule smile.

The door opened and Mikami stepped through almost timidly, his eyes were immediately drawn to Light and rested on me, there was instant recognition. He stared at both Light and I almost reverently, his bottom lip began to tremble as he took a small step toward us. He continued to stagger toward us for a few more steps, then fell to his knees, "God…"

Light only gave him a small glance, then kept his gaze glued to Near, I moved a bit more toward Mikami, he flinched slightly, his gaze now locked on Light, there was fear in his eyes, he bowed, pushing his forehead into the dirt, "God please! I…wrote them…I wrote their names in the Death Note as ordered…why?! Why haven't they died yet?"

Only now did Near speak again, though he never stopped playing with his puppets, "Because the Death Note you had was a fake. I had Gevanni make a copy and switch them. It only took one night."

Gevanni took a step forward, "You are a meticulous person, you only went to the bank twice a month…so when you stated that you needed to go to the bank the day after you had already went there, I knew that must be where you were keeping the Death Note."

Mikami lifted his head and wildly looked over at Near and Gevanni, he turned back to Light, looked up at me, then at Light again, he opened his mouth to start explaining, but I reached out and patted his head, causing him to freeze, "It's okay…Mikami. You never even had the real Death Note. You did well."

His eyes widened and he stared up at me absently, I removed my hand from his head and moved back to Light's side, "I only wanted to know how they did it." Light nodded, relief spreading through him, I noticed Matsuda cocking a handgun, he was about to aim it at Light, and just before he pulled the trigger I pulled Light's arm, pulling him off balance and causing the bullet to miss him by a centimeter at the least.

Matsuda looked like he was crying, I moved bodily in front of Light, stepped forward a little, Matsuda seemed too caught up to shoot again, or at least not at me for a few seconds, so I took another step forward and kicked the gun out of his hand. This movement earned the aim and attention directed at me, I only glance at the nearest person, Aizawa, he was shaking slightly, as though he too were a little uneasy to shoot at me.

"You will die now…" With this statement I pulled out the Death Note, turned and held it out to Light, before I had even finished speaking, the others in the warehouse had collapsed…except for Near, he glanced around, a slight look of fear in his gaze, thinking that his time had also come. Light reached out and took the Death Note from my grasp, and Mikami continued to bow before him, I stared blankly at Near, "Light…Near…"

Light looked back and forth, from me to Near, then back, "What is it Aya? Why isn't he dead too?" I sighed gently and shook my head. Near stared at me mostly, there was curiosity, and that little flicker of fear, I stared back at him, choosing my words carefully in my head.

"I wanted…to deal with him…differently…if that's okay with you." I finally looked away from Near and turned to fully face Light again, I could see Light mentally searching through my explanation, looking for a trap. After a few seconds he opened his mouth, probably about to ask why but I cut him off, "Don't think that I would betray you now, after all of this. That would be pointless, as you would kill me instantly."

This seemed to catch Light's attention, he just nodded and waved Near away dismissively, "Fine…just make sure he doesn't survive when you're through." I nodded, turned back to Near as Light gave Mikami a few orders and they left the building. Near stared at me silently and I returned the stare.

"Near…" he said nothing, did not even continue to play with his toys, instead he sat silently, his gaze, so much like L's own, would surely start to burn wholes in me, "L is still alive…" this finally evoked a reaction, he blinked and shifted slightly, a small bit of hope or a similar emotion flashing through his eyes, "and…I will let you live too…if you promise me the same thing he did."

Near shifted again, then stood, "Why?"

"Because…you still want to _catch _Kira…don't you?" Near didn't respond and was once again emotionless, knowing his predecessor was still alive or my correct assumption must've annoyed him, renewed his determination or something, "If you promise me not to go after Light…at least…not right away, for a few years or so…I will let you live. You can go find L or start gathering more evidence or something…Just leave him for at least five years…"

Near twitched, "L agreed to this?" I nodded.

"He found that it would be much better to just leave him for a few years, then catch Light…instead of truly dieing…"

"…" Near remained silent, this time I could see that he was thinking things through, I also remained silent letting him think. I turned my head to the side, glancing around at the others, they were dead, there was no help for them, but I didn't particularly care, "Why would you do this?"

I blinked and looked back at him, there was the same confusion in his eyes as had been in L's, the only thing they allowed me to see clearly, without trying to hide it or hinder my ability to see it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, organizing my thoughts silently, "Because…I don't _always _agree with Light…"

Near was silent again, then nodded slowly, though I could still see that, just like L, he wanted to know exactly what I meant by that, I mean I had followed Light and done many things for him without a second thought, or so they thought…but suddenly there is something that I don't agree with him about, and the fact that I easily and nonchalantly killed other people without hesitation, yet I hesitated when it came to L and Near, _Why? …that's what you're thinking, isn't it?_ I turned and began to walk out of the building, "You can do whatever you want after this…just don't leave the building for an hour or so."

I didn't look back to see if he nodded, I just continued out the door, still clean, not a spot of blood on me, and still as emotionless as when I'd first entered the building.

**A/N: **So...how was it? Let me know, **_Check out my profile! _**And or, let me know what you think of it and the Death Note remake c: ...Alright, see ya later!


End file.
